Freeing the reformed criminals/reporting to Celestia
Here is how Nighlock and some of his followers free two reformed criminals and how Pinkie Pie and some guards report it to Celestia in Equestria Civil War. (three days later) (we see a convoy transporting two criminals who were reformed years ago) Slick: Why ya doin' this, Pie? I thought you didn't agree with this law. (we see Pinkie) (we see Nighlock looking through his scanners) Nighlock: Captain, are you and the other two ready? Captain Plasma:(cocks her plasma rifle) We're all in position sir. Nighlock: General? General Hun: I'm in position, my lord. Nighlock: Cal? Scout Master Calvin: I'm in position my lord. Nighlock: On my signal then. orders Plasma to fire at the driver Captain Plasma:(snipes the driver) (Gunfire commences and is heard outside the main wagon) Sly: What's going on out there? (Pinkie goes outside) Pinkie Pie:(from outside) Hey, what are you-?! (a thump is heard and an electric charge is heard) (The two reformed criminals look at the door in fear) (the door opens, and behind it is Nighlock) Nighlock: You know, sometimes I like to let myself believe you love prison. (Sly and Slick smile at the hero and ruler of Mutant Kind) Nighlock: Make for the badlands. You'll be safe there until this whole thing blows over. (the two nodded and left) Scout Master Calvin: My lord, we have to go. Nighlock: Agreed. (they all left) (the next day) Moon Dancer: More an more ponies are turning against you and your sister. We've just received word that the Crystal Ponies are demanding you and your sister step down from the throne. (just then, Pinkie and some guards came in, beaten) Pinkie Pie: We have a serious problem. Moon Dancer: What happened? Pinkie Pie: Nighlock and some of his followers attacked. We didn't stand a chance. Percy: They did this to you?! Moon Dancer: Who was with him? Guard: There was his Captain, his General, and his Scout Master. We lost the criminals. Moon Dancer:(turns to Celestia) What do we do? Princess Celestia: Bring him in. He has made the worst mistake of his life. Guard: Your highness, is that even wise. If we capture him, it'll cause an uproar in the Mutant Republic, and their technology is just as advanced as Wakanda and his team. They have weapons we don't, they have the Star Hammer. she wrote a letter telling Nighlock to surrender himself Moon Dancer: Now we wait for his response.(to herself) No doubt he's going to refuse. (a letter flies through a portal with a rock, and hits Celestia on the head) The Guards:(go to make sure she is alright) Princess Celestia:(gets up and opens the letter) (after a while, the letter burned up into flames) Moon Dancer: Let me guess, he's refused to surrender himself. nodded Princess Celestia: Send word out to all of Equestria. Tell the citizens that Nighlock is a traitor and is now an enemy of Equestria. Guard: Yes ma'am. (the guards leave as the screen goes black) Pinkie Pie: He is gonna love this one. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes